Fun with Love
by niklovr
Summary: An extension of Fun with Animals. Judy and Tom's argument about Booker forces both to take a closer look at their relationship. Written by three authors.


Fun with Love by Simone, Marg and niklovr

As Tom drove away, Judy questioned the feelings that felt like they were tearing at her heart. _Why I should she care so much about what Hanson thinks! _ But she did.

With all the tension back inside the Chapel, Judy decided it would be best to distance herself from it all and go home.

Just as she donned her favorite nightie and heated popcorn to enjoy with her rented movie, the doorbell rang.

_Who the heck would stop by at this time of night? _

She popped a kernel into her mouth and directed her attention back to the movie.

Ring!

"Dammit!" She cursed under her breath as she unfolded her body from the sofa and padded to the door. Always the cautious cop, she looked through the peephole. Her heart skipped a beat when her gaze locked on a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Jude, I know you're in there," Tom said. "Open the door. We need to talk."

Judy paused as she put her hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. _So this moment is really going to happen,_ she thought. As she opened the door, she looked deeper into those chocolate brown eyes and was shocked at what she saw. Remorse, anger, jealousy, and what she thought was...love. She stepped aside as he walked through the door with his hands in his pockets.

As she closed the door and turned to look at him, he had a crooked smile on his face.

"Hey," he said, still standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." She wrapped her arms her body. She wasn't sure why, but she felt self conscious and wasn't sure why and where this was all leading.

"I'm sorry for coming by without calling first, but I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"It's okay, I understand. You were upset because..."

He took a step toward her and started to reach out for her and said, "Judy...I was out of line," he said turning and pacing in front of the couch. "I had no right to say what I said to you."

"Really it's okay," she said. "We were both upset and said some things we didn't really mean."

"No. It's not okay. Friends don't say those kinds of things to each other. Especially when they know they're not the truth."

He continued pacing and ran his hands through his hair. "Working with this case with Booker has really gotten under my skin and when I found out you and he...when I found out you went out with him, it really bothered me."

"He really isn't a racist Hanson. He's a nice guy." she said as she walked around to stand near him by the couch.

He looked in to her eyes and paused then said, "Judy, I'm not bothered by you seeing him because he may be a racist, I'm bothered because..."

She waited. "Because..."

He started pacing again. "Because...everything has changed. Penhall is gone..."

Judy shook her head. "Come on, Hanson. This isn't about Penhall. What is it?"

He ran his hands through his hair again. If he did it again he'd probably end up pulling some out. The words wouldn't come. Or he wouldn't let them. She was standing right in front of him waiting.

He grabbed her and kissed her.

Judy's blood oozed like molten lava in her veins as Tom's tongue thrust into her mouth. Demanding, possessing and excessively thorough, he claimed her with his kiss.

His hands seared a pathway down her back to mold against the curve of her backside. There was no mistaking her effect on him as he ground his hips into hers. He was ready and definitely able to satisfy her deepest, darkest fantasies.

But this wasn't right. It was happening way too fast.

With a reluctant groan coming from the depths of her soul, she tore herself from his embrace. Confusion warred with the dazed, inflamed look in his eyes. He reached for her. She stumbled backwards and landed on the sofa. Of course, he came tumbling after her. His mouth latched onto her neck, nuzzling, licking and sucking.

She quivered in his arms.

Would it be so wrong to say nothing? To let the passion blaze out of control?

But what about the words he wouldn't say? She needed answers! She deserved that much.

"Tom, stop."

He licked the hollow of her throat. "Are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes. Please stop".

"I'm sorry Judy, I don't know what came over me." He paused and started to get up from the couch as he ran his hand through his hair. As he turned towards her, he said, "I guess because I wasn't doing such a great job of saying what I wanted to say, I thought I'd just show you. I'm sorry. Will you...forgive me?"

"Yes, but we need to talk."

"Ok. Let's talk," he said with a small smile on his face. "I must have really upset you. I mean, you used my name and all. You never call me Tom."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, well, we work together and it's best we stay on professional terms."

"Yeah, but you call Ioki and Penhall by their first names."

She realized she was caught, so she stood and distanced herself from the intense chocolate brown stare. "Yeah, well….."

"Yeah, well, what?" He stood up from the couch and walked towards her.

Judy paused as if she was formulating her next word and said, "would you like something to drink Hanson?"

He laughed. "No, Judy, I don't want anything to drink. I thought we were talking? It seems to me you're trying to avoid the subject, and not doing a very good job at it." He continued to laugh.

This frustrated her all the more. "I can't believe we're discussing this!"

"Discussing what? If I want something to drink?"

"URGH! Hanson, you know what I mean! Stop with the jokes. I'm not Penhall!"

He stepped closer and reached out for her with a serious look and in a more serious tone, he said, "No Judy, I don't know what you mean, because I still don't know exactly what I mean. So let's sit down or go out even, and talk this through. We're adults. We're cops that risk our lives everyday saving others. I think we can handle a little conversation about whatever this is between us that we're feeling."

"That's just it Hanson, this isn't 'little' as you so casually put it. What if the others find out? What if we get pulled from Jump Street."

"WHOA! Hold on. Judy, I care about you….a lot. But aren't we going a little fast here. I apologize again for what I did earlier. It wasn't the best way of letting you know I think of you more than just a co-worker and occasion partner in the field."

"Ok. I'm sorry. My mind has been racing all afternoon since you came in to Fuller's office. That's why I was all cozy on this couch here. I was planning on a quiet night at home."

"We can still make it a quiet night if you want," he said looking through his bangs.

"Let me just go change real quick."

He started to walk with her and said, "Do you want some help?"

She turned and put her hands on his chest to keep him from walking any further. "No thank you. I think I can manage on my own. I'll be back in a minute." She paused and looked him directly in the eyes. He started to move towards her for a kiss and she turned away.

As she went to her room and closed the door, Hanson started thinking and pacing with one hand in his pocket as the other ran through his unruly brown locks.

_Alright Hanson_, he thought to himself. _Judy is a smart, beautiful, strong woman. She can hold her own with you, but she is just enough of a woman to love gently and protect fiercely. You can't screw this up. What you say and do next will make or break any potential you have with her in a serious relationship. _

He decided to quickly create a nice quiet relaxing mood in the room. He started searching for and lighting candles, found a jazz cd and put it in the player and located a bottle of wine in the fridge.

"Okay. I think this should help."

Hanson turned as Judy came through the door and gasped at the sight he saw. If this is what waiting a minute meant, he'd wait a lifetime for Judith Marie Hoffs.

The End

Fun with Animals by Simone, Marg and niklovr ©2006


End file.
